


[Podfic of] The Dead Go Faster

by Lucifuge5



Series: The Sharpest Lives [2]
Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, Professional Griefers (Music Video)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long before he met <em>his</em> Gerard, Poison knew someone else named Gerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Dead Go Faster

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the dead go faster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/500919) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> This one was a fun story to record because Poison is so cocky and bratty at this point in the series. :P Though, given the choice between him and g3rard!, I might have somewhat stronger feelings for Poison's older counterpart. 
> 
> Thanks to Andeincascade and Argentumlupine for their wonderful beta. :)

Cover art by Lucifuge5.  


**Length** : 23:01  
 **File size** : 21 MB (mp3)  
 **Download from the audiofic archive:** [Here!](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/dead-go-faster)  
 **Download from mediafire:** [mp3 format](http://www.mediafire.com/?gxe7h3d58xhkska)


End file.
